


home

by K0BRAK1D (pastelxzavva)



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Just a Thing, The Girl is only mentioned - same w Vaya n Vamos, hinted kobracola, idk - Freeform, kobes & jet r missing for like. most of it, platonic cuddles, sum bro fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/K0BRAK1D
Summary: jet and kobes are missing, and it seems like its too quiet now that they're gone.





	home

There was a sort of… gap, so to speak, now that Kobra Kid and Jet Star weren’t around. Barely anybody saw Party Poison, and Fun Ghoul was often spotted on small supply runs or just walking along a road by himself, blaster clutched at his side.

 

It wasn’t good.

 

The Ultra V’s were trying to stir up energy again (a lot of others had started the rumor that either Vaya or Vamos had a crush on Party Poison, which was very untrue) but to no avail.

 

_ The worst part, _ Cherri Cola thought to himself, leaning back in his chair, his on-air time up,  _ is that it feels so empty now. _ He sighed, standing up and pushing the chair under his desk, going to his makeshift bed (really just a cot with a pillow or two and some spare, ratty blankets) and shedding his vest, rubbing his eyes and listening to the dogtags he always wore clink together quietly.

 

-

 

“Hello? Is anyone- oh… oh, god...”

 

-

 

_ I wonder when they’ll be coming back.  _ Show Pony thought, speeding down a highway quickly, not dancing or messing around for once.  _ They can’t just up and leave Pois and Ghoulie like this. _ They thought to themselves, biting their lip to stop their tears from falling. They were almost back home to Dr. D - they could cry there. Just a little more to go.

 

-

 

“Holy shit, you’re alright!”

 

-

 

“Nothing is fucking working!” Val Velocity shouted, slamming his hands down on a desk in frustration. He was sick and tired of how still the Zones were without the steady supply of crazy stories and bickering from the Alliteration Brothers or the rumors and evidence that pointed out that hey, was Kobra Kid in love with Cherri Cola? At least nobody was around him at the time but still, it was  _ gone _ , and it was tearing him apart. The world couldn’t be so still.  _ It had to have movement. _

 

-

 

“Come on, we’re almost there.”

 

-

 

_ I’ll never get to see him again. _ Party Poison thought, splayed out on his side in the diner, laying on his shit excuse of a bed, which was only a cot.  _ I’ve lost my baby brother. _ The thought grabbed his heart and crushed it, making him curl up and sob brokenly. Kobra Kid was all he had left of his biological family, and now he was gone.

 

-

 

“There it is!”

 

“Holy shit, we did it!”

 

-

 

_ It’s so surreal. _ Fun Ghoul thought, flopping onto his own cot.  _ They’re just gone. Nobody’s seen them. _ He sighed, and shook his head, moving to a more comfortable position and snuggling into his single pillow and shitty blanket as far as he could, shivering violently, but still managing to fall asleep.

 

-

 

“Do you think they’re still here..?”

 

“You’re doubting Party Poison. He wouldn’t dare leave, Kobes,” Jet Star looked at Kobra Kid, heart panging to see the doubt on the younger’s face. Jet Star rested his hand on Kobra’s shoulder, feeling the young girl they’d found snuggle closer into his side. “You’re his baby brother. He loves you too much to leave.”

 

Kobra nodded, and slowly, carefully pushed the Diner’s door open, eyes adjusting rapidly to the darkness. It was dark and freezing cold outside, stars high in the sky and twinkling away.

 

Jet entered behind Kobra, shutting the door as quietly as he could and carrying the girl to a table, setting her down on it and starting to check her over more thoroughly for injuries. 

 

Kobra’s heart broke when he saw his older brother laid on his cot, sprawled lazily, energy seeming to just have died off. The younger sighed, pulled off his jacket, set it aside, dusted off his jeans and shook his boots a little, then crawled in next to his brother, snuggling against the older’s side. 

 

He awoke to arms holding him tight. Honestly, there wasn’t a single complaint from the sleepy ‘joy as he nuzzled against the blue leather of his brother’s jacket, letting out what could only be described as a purr. 

 

“Kobes..” The small whine echoed above him and he rose his eyes, waking up exceedingly fast at his brother’s tearstained face. In a heartbeat, Kobes was hugging Poison tightly and nuzzling his neck reassuringly. A few emotional minutes later, the two of them emerged from Party’s room, and after a few days, everything went back to normal.

 

Kobra Kid and Jet Star had come home.


End file.
